Mary L. Price
Mary L. Price (1987 – Present) I am willing to continue to serve NCA's members and I welcome the honor as we work together to find solutions for challenges that face our breed and our Club. Memberships in the Newfoundland Club of America and the North Central Newfoundland Club since 1978 have provided opportunities to serve on several committees and in elected offices including: • North Central NC Board member, President, Vice President and Treasurer. • North Central NC committees: Rescue (current Chair), Constitution and By-laws, Nominating, 1995 and 2004 National Specialty. • NCA Board member, Treasurer (current), Rescue Chair (current) • NCA Charitable Trust Board member, Treasurer (current) • NCA committees–ex-officio member (current) – Finance, Rescue Education and Awareness (REACt) • NCA Delegate and Rescue panelist – 2002 AKC Parent Club Conference In 1965 I established Carlow Kennel to exhibit my Smooth and Rough Collies. Ten years later I transferred my interest to Newfoundlands. I have enjoyed their constant companionship, bred and handled several conformation champions, produced other Titlists, and operated two boarding/grooming kennels - one at home which serves Newfoundlands exclusively and the other in Madison, WI that served urban housepets. Professionally as an accountant I have managed Accounting Departments in the hospitality, real estate and health care industries, not-for-profits, and local government where I currently serve on the Town Board. Please contact me with any questions or suggestions concerning the operations of our Club. I feel we must consider ourselves stewards of our beloved breed for the future and through our collective leadership clearly demonstrate that Newfoundlands deserve our respect and our care. TWO ISSUES FACING NCA: • Breeder Education Our Club as the parent club for Newfoundlands needs to continually reevaluate our role and develop our collective vision for the future of our breed. The Breed Standard remains vested in our Club, a group of dedicated Newfoundland fanciers. AKC litter registration information indicates a clear shift from NCA member-produced litters to most Newfoundland litters now produced by non-members. Providing breeder education to all breeders can be a function of the Newfoundland Club of America using modern tools available, e.g. websites, interactive CD/DVD technology, and publishing hard copy material, etc. Educating breeders and the general public about Newfoundlands and their unique characteristics and requirements will make a difference in the lives of Newfoundlands. Knowledgeable breeders and owners who are aware of the health challenges of our breed and who are familiar with the Breed Standard will have a positive effect on the Newfoundlands they produce and their progeny. As I often suggest to those who ask for advice about their Newfoundland - "Our Club wants you to be successful with your Newfoundland, and we will try to help you to achieve that success.�? • Providing Member Services Our Club and our breed will soon be faced with the same demographic changes that other sectors will be facing, i.e. the “boomers�? will be retiring, the population will be aging, etc. These societal and cultural changes might provide a windfall of new workers for our Club and our breed. Conversely they might cause an upsurge in demand not only for services but also for Newfoundland puppies. An awareness of these factors and trends will be very helpful in formulating policies that will affect services that our Club provides to our members and our breed. Emily Dickenson, who enjoyed her beloved Newfoundland Carlo’s quiet company, advised a simple and poignant reminder to “Dwell in the Possibility�?. Working together it is possible to fulfill our mission – to do all in our power to protect and advance the interests of our breed.